1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions generally relate to a frame arrangement for an off-road vehicle, and more particularly to an improved frame arrangement for an off-road vehicle that is operated off-road.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicles are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated off-road over terrain such as, for example, steep inclines and declines, rough roads, and areas covered in mud and water.
Off-road vehicles typically include a frame that is supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. Also, the frame is formed with a plurality of members. A prime mover such as, for example, an internal combustion engine is employed to power at least the rear or front wheels, and most commonly, all of the wheels. Typically, the engine is combined with a transmission to form an engine unit. The transmission transfers power to an output shaft from a crankshaft of the engine. The output shaft drives the wheels.
The frame of such a vehicle is subjected to strong shocks produced while proceeding over rugged terrain, and thus is engineered accordingly. Additionally, the frame should provide some protection for the engine. For example, JP-Y2-H6-34213 (Japanese Utility Model Publication) discloses such an arrangement.